Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing a vertical type semiconductor device, and more particularly to methods of manufacturing a vertical type semiconductor device including vertically integrated wirings.
Recently, methods of vertically integrating cells with respect to a substrate have been developed to accomplish a high integration of semiconductor devices. For the vertical type semiconductor devices including vertically integrated cells, integrated wirings for independently applying electric signals to each cell may be provided. In order to form the integrated wirings, numbers of photolithography processes and numbers of etching processes may be used.